Loves Labor
by snarechan
Summary: Beast Wars verse. Silverbolt didn’t think he would see Blackarachnia ever again, but love has a way of returning to us.


Loves Labor

By Snare-chan

**Pairings**: Silverbolt/Blackarachnia  
**Ratings**: K+  
**Category(ies):** Romance  
**Warning(s)**: Spoilers for Season 3, Episode 9: Crossing the Rubicon  
**Status**: One-shot, complete  
**Summary**: (Beast Wars verse) Silverbolt didn't think he would see Blackarachnia ever again, but love has a way of returning to us.

**Notes**: Requested by Anx (youjustlostthegame here – no joke. XD).  
**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Beast Wars; wish I did like everybody else. They should put BW in stock, then I'd buy it all!

* * *

Silverbolt thought he had lost her.

It wasn't fair. They were so close to being finished and she had held on for so long, forced into this position and now unable to get out of it. She had been brave in his eyes, but her firm resolve could not defeat this foe. Despite all their efforts, it was for nothing.

That should have been him in there, devoid of life. No matter her crimes, there was not a single wrongdoing that entitled her to this cruel fate. If he could, Silverbolt would take her place without a second thought. His devotion to her was that great; if given the chance, he would have gladly switched positions so that she may continue to thrive. Instead, he lives on as a failure while she perishes without a chance.

No one would ever see her smile again – that little quirk of the lips she would do where her fangs would peek through. Most considered it condescending and heartless; Silverbolt could think of nothing more beautiful. That last thought was what had done it for him. Realizing that he would no longer wake up to her grinning face, never get the chance to make her chuckle, not be able to kiss that smirking mouth ever again drove him over the edge.

Those glowing red eyes of his weren't from hatred. They were the reflection of his avenging spirit, of the love that had burst into flame as he concentrated on one thought: someone would pay for taking Blackarachnia away from him.

He could think of nothing else as he hunted Tarantulas down like the disgusting lowlife that he was. Up until this point, Silverbolt had never considered himself a murderer. When he had fought, it was in self-defense. The protection of others always came before outright attacking someone. But this was different. In his mind, killing the insect would be the utmost justice – even if every moral code and honor-bound doctrine said otherwise, he would still destroy him without a second thought.

Only then could his lovely lady truly rest in peace…

So imagine how shattered – how could there be anything left to break? Such knowledge was beyond him – he was when his chance was nearly thwarted by Rampage. Once again, he had lost his chance to do something valuable. He had been unable to save Blackarachnia when she needed him most, and it would appear that he could not even punish those responsible. There wasn't even an ounce of comfort in knowing that, soon, he might be one with his spider.

And that's when he saw her. She was…even more stunning than he remembered her last. Different, yet in a good way. Then again, to him, it didn't matter what she looked like. She always had been, and always would be, the most gorgeous thing in his life. Well, ex-life, he supposed. At the time, he was convinced that he was dead too, so it hadn't quite crossed his mind that what was happening was real.

That was, until Blackarachnia handled Rampage in her customary style – with grace, agility and, dare he say it, a passion that he found appealing, to say the least. When she was done accomplishing the goal he had originally set out to do, the fembot turned to him and bestowed him with the dearest gift he could imagine…a smile to rival all others.

At that point, he had determined that the moment he was able to, he would hold her close and never let her out of his sight again. And he did just that upon their return to base, drawing her as near as possible, and surprisingly, she to him, hands clasped and gazes _quite _promising.

This place had been tough to them, giving them trials and untold dangers, but together they had faced them, or when forced apart, they demonstrated a tenacity and dedication perhaps even they were not aware of. He never should he have doubted this lady before him, who was capable to a fault and strong-willed. With her cunning and wit, she had easily shown that he would not be losing her without a struggle. Pride is just one of the many things his spark swelled with at this knowledge.

What they had was greater than destiny, more powerful than this war, and would surely outlast time itself. Of this, he was certain.

-Fin-


End file.
